


Wet and Warm

by Laylah



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She runs hot water for the bath, and Chane watches with -- well, she never seems to have much of an expression, and what kind of awful life would do that to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Warm

It's late when Chane comes in, and the sound of the rain drumming on the roof has made Eve cold just thinking about it. So when Chane lands on the balcony and lets herself in, her hair clinging to her face, her dress clinging to...everything else...how can Eve help worrying about her?

"Goodness," Eve says, and is glad that nobody else can hear her -- Chane won't make fun of her, won't think it's _cute_ that she doesn't swear. "You must be freezing." She slides out of bed, turns the light on.

Chane blinks at her, slowly, and drips on the carpet a bit. She nods after a minute, like she wasn't sure whether she needed to respond. Looking at her like that, the silk of her dress soaking wet against her skin, makes Eve feel funny in ways that she doesn't understand -- it's not a _surprise_ what a woman looks like under her clothes, is it? Eve could see that in the mirror if she cared to, even if Chane is...more shapely and, well, womanly than she is.

"This way," Eve says, motioning for Chane to come with her to the bathroom. "You haven't found him yet?" She remembers what that was like, spending all of her time searching for Dallas. She hopes Chane has an easier time finding this man she's looking for.

She runs hot water for the bath, and Chane watches with -- well, she never seems to have much of an expression, and what kind of awful life would do that to you? But right now Eve thinks she looks interested.

And when the tub is about half full, she pulls down the zipper of her dress and starts to peel it off. "Oh," Eve says, and looks away, her face hot even though Chane doesn't seem embarrassed at all. "I'm sorry, I should, um." But she doesn't really _want_ to say she'll go, which is awful of her.

Chane touches her arm.

Eve looks up. "Oh, goodness," she says. Chane has finished stripping out of her dress, out of _everything_ \-- was she wearing anything under it, even? Eve doesn't think it'd be polite to look -- and she's, she's beautiful, her skin so fair and the curls between her legs are dark as the hair plastered to her face and Eve shouldn't be looking, shouldn't be _wanting_ \-- but she reaches out to place her hand against the curve of Chane's waist, and Chane says nothing, of course, and Eve feels wicked for doing it but -- but she's seen the way Chane can move, and surely she wouldn't stand still and let this happen if she didn't want -- didn't like --

She lets Eve kiss her, holds still for it, and oh, her lips are cold, and her eyes go so wide, but then she kisses back, just a little bit, and Eve feels giddy. But she meant to make sure Chane was all right, not -- do things like this -- and --

"You should get in the bath," Eve says. Chane almost smiles. She thinks it's a smile. And then Chane takes her hand, pulls gently, tugging her toward the water, too. "You want -- oh," Eve says, and she feels warm all over and -- and this isn't proper at all, but she pulls her nightgown off over her head and follows Chane into the tub.

There's barely enough room for both of them, if they stretch out, their breasts nestled against each other, Chane's thigh pressed between hers, and the water's warm and Chane -- Chane kisses her back, and Eve thinks, she's not going to be afraid of _this_, of all things, when it feels good and Chane doesn't mind. She lets her hands explore, in the warm water, and Chane is so smooth, soft curves in some places and taut muscle in others, and when Eve's fingers brush the peaks of her nipples her hips roll, her thighs squeezing Eve's. And that must feel good, so Eve does it again, and then Chane does it back and it _does_ feel good, and Eve whimpers.

Chane moves with her, the water lapping at the sides of the tub, slow hard friction and the crush of Chane's curls against her thigh burns, but Eve doesn't care, and she makes a high thin sound when her climax overtakes her, but Chane makes no sound at all even then -- there's only the stutter of her breathing and her hands tight on Eve's shoulders and the beautiful flush to her cheeks.

The water's cooling by the time they finish, but Chane feels warm against her. "If you want," Eve says, and her cheeks get hot again but she's not going to falter, "you can stay in my room tonight."

Chane kisses her, and nods.


End file.
